In current computing systems, memory devices, such as dynamic random-access memory integrated circuits are widely used. Recently, dual in-line memory modules (DIMM) have replaced single in-line memory modules (SIMM), and have been implemented as double data rate synchronous dynamic random-access memory (DDR SDRAM) of various generations, with fifth generation being most recent. The memory (e.g., DIMM) modules) may typically be inserted on in respective connector slots on a printed circuit board (PCB) of a computing system, such as on the motherboard, in proximity to each other. Due to fairly tight distance (pitch) between the modules disposed on the PCB, thermal dissipation may become increasingly challenging, particularly for high density DIMM.